Duelists of the Stars
by Zephyros
Summary: A new tournament in the Duelists Kingdom and many new surprises.


**_Duelists of the Stars_**

BY: Zephyros

**Chapter 1**

The doorbell rang throughout the quiet store. The young man at the door waited a minute before he rapped hard on the door with his knuckles.

The door cracked open an inch and a young male voice relied, "Can we help you?"

"Hello, may I presume you are the one called Yugi Moto? I am here on behalf of Maxmillion Pegasus. He has sent me here to personally give you your invitation to the Supreme Duelist Kingdom Tournament!" the young man at the door announced.

The door swung open and Yugi Moto stood in the frame.  He wore his usual blue vest over a black shirt, with the Millennium Puzzle around his neck on its chain. Behind him, stood Joey Wheeler along with his sister Serenity and best friend, Tea Gardner.

"Thank you. You can tell Pegasus that I will come." Yugi replied with a slight bow.

"You tell him the great Joey Wheeler will be there too!" Joey boldly announced from the store counter.

"I will but I think it would be better for you to tell him. He sent me on his private boat and I am to return with you as my guests. You each may bring one guest of your own to come to Duelist Kingdom," the young man replied.

An old man walked out of the back room and stopped when he saw the young man at the door. He dropped the book he was holding, ran up to the young and gave him a hug.

"Whoa, you have grown so much Scott. Last time I saw you were only a few feet shorter. Does Yugi know you're here?" Yugi's grandpa asked as he leaned away from the young man.

"Grandpa, I'm right here. How do you know this guy?" Yugi asked back.

"Time for you to know. Yugi, this is Scott Moto, your older brother by two years. When he was born, your parents weren't ready for a child so they gave Scott up for adoption. I personally made sure he got a good family. His dad was a close friend of mine. Each year I went up to see him until his parents were killed when he was six. I lost track of him until I was told about a young kid that was caught trying to steal from a nearby store. Scott got a job there and I watched him for the last twelve years," Yugi's grandpa replied as he led Scott ad the girl that was with him inside the card shop.

"So...Scott is my brother? Why didn't you tell me so when I started living with you?" Yugi protested.

"It kind of slipped my mind and you were content thinking you were an only child. Besides, it didn't hurt ether of you, did it?" Solomon Moto replied.

Yugi and Scott's faces contorted in thought for a second then together they shook their heads.

"Before I forget, this is Ashley Robertson. She lets her friends call her Ash. She is my fellow co-worker. We both work for Maxmillion Pegasus. She is a tech woman and I help in many areas, one of which is card translation," Scott said as he slowly slid the black glove off of his right hand, exposing five rings, one on each finger.

Scott turned his hand over and the overhead lights glinted off the golden star that was lying against his palm. He slid the glove back on then said, "That is the Millennium Star, my own Millennium Item. It is the reason I'm alive to this day. It is kind of like your item, little bro, but I have different powers.

"Y_ou like to gloat, don't you Scott?" the spirit of the Millennium Star chuckled._

"I do not!" Scott mumbled under his breath so the spirit could hear but nobody else.

"We need to be going. Mr. Pegasus wants us back to the island before the other duelists get there," Ashley reminded.

"Tea, would you like to come as my guest?" Yugi quickly blurted out as his face turned a little red.

"I'd like that," Tea replied as she walked past Yugi, giving him a slight grin.

"Serenity, you want to come and see your brother, the Great Joey Wheeler, clean the clocks of all the duelists at the tournament?" Joey gloated as he stepped up beside Yugi.

"It will be fun. Maybe this time you can beat Yugi in a rematch of the championship match from the original Duelist Kingdom tournament," Serenity smiled as Tea helped her out of the chair she was sitting in.

"Meet us at dock 10 down at the wharf. You have an hour before we need to leave. Oh, before we leave, here's a little gift from Mr. Pegasus!" Scott remarked as he tossed Yugi and Joey each a single booster pack as he slipped out the door.

"Yugi, it takes ten minutes to get to the wharf. Hurry up or we're leaving you here!" Joey yelled up the stairs to Yugi.

"Yugi, just take your normal clothes. Don't worry, you don't have to dress differently because Tea is going to be there," Yami ridiculed Yugi as he tossed clothes out of his small suitcase.

"Done!" Yugi exclaimed as the apparition of Yami dissolved into thin air.

Yugi's grandpa drove the group of four down to the docks with only a few moments to spear. They got their stuff packed away on board as the boat kicked off toward the Duelist Kingdom.

"So little bro, like the gift from Pegasus?" Scott asked as he came across Yugi relaxing on the front deck, looking through his cards.

"I thank him. I got a few cards that I really think could help my deck. Oh, have you heard of Mishato Corp. Lately, they have been making some Duel Monster cards that are on par with Pegasus' cards," Yugi replied as Scott took a seat.

"Mr. Pegasus has leased the rights to Mishato Corp. to create cards but they are all past by him and I before they hit stores. They once tried to make a line of cards that would completely overpower the game. We sent them back until they finally made the cards weak enough for our standards," Scott replied with a smile as he remembered the memory.

"Big bro…that feels strange. Scott, how is it working for Mr. Pegasus?" Yugi asked as Scott pulled out his own deck.

"It's a good job. Ash and I get $20 a day and all the dueling time we want. Of course, Ashley is constantly making sure the dueling rings are in good order and I usually have to translate one or two cards every few weeks, but when it's just Mr. Pegasus, Ashley and me there, it's fun. I've even been able to beat Mr. Pegasus a time or two. He's gotten really good since the last Duelist Kingdom Tournament," Scott replied as he flipped through his deck.

Yugi watched as Scott carefully flipped through his deck then stopped Scott when he sees a card he remembered.

"That's the Magician of Black Chaos. He's one of my favorite cards alongside my Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl!" Yugi exclaimed.

"Well, if you like him, meet…The Hierophant of Anubis!" Scott announced as he slipped a Ritual Monster Card from his deck and showed Yugi.

The card bore the image of a jackal-headed man in flowing robes of black with a blood red staff with a human skull on the top end. Each eye socket bore a huge ruby that filled the socket.

"Nice card but can it beat the Archmage of Alchemy, one of the cards I got in that booster from Pegasus!" Yugi laughed back as he held the monster out for Scott to see.

The card bore the image of a wise looking woman, dressed in flowing robes of midnight blue. In her hand she wielded a staff that bears many runes and has an ordinate crescent moon on the top.

"You boys just put your cards away and come for a swim. There's a huge pool on the aft deck!" Tea called from the corner leading to the aft deck.

Yugi blushed bright red when he saw Tea in her swimming suit, a simple one-piece that was pure pink, but showed off her figure.

"I see you like her!" Scott laughed as he bolted toward his cabin to change his clothes.


End file.
